


Birthday Bash

by lori_yuy



Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lori_yuy/pseuds/lori_yuy
Summary: Rufus Shinra's 21st birthday was full of fanfare at a party that his father threw for him, but he hated the charade and the limitations and decided to celebrate separately after the party with a few people of his own age.
Relationships: Reno & Rude (Compilation of FFVII), Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Birthday Bash

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going off the assumption that Rude, Tseng, and Rufus are the same age, using their ages from Remake.
> 
> I know nothing about alcoholic drinks so sorry if I get something wrong, I did some research to be able to write this.

Rufus held the glass in his hand. It's been in his hand for way too long and the glass was starting to feel warm, the amber liquids inside the glittering crystals have long lost its scent and taste appeal, yet he was still holding onto it for image. It was his 21st birthday and President Shinra decided his party was for show to parade him around while President Shinra himself networked with Midgar's elites and other Shinra bootlickers. Rufus was not enjoying himself at all. While the alcohol being served was top notch, he was not to imbibe freely for he needed to keep up his public image. There's no telling what's in it for him if he made a fool of himself while drunk at this party - his own birthday party where he's supposed to be allowed to drink for the first time.

He took another sip of the champagne in his hand while waltzing slowly through the endless crowd of partygoers. All the Shinra parties felt the same. Endless faces plastered with smiles, some of them genuine, but most of them with pretense. Endless names to remember, endless life stories to listen to, endless connections to keep track of. When it comes time for him to run the company, he'll run it with efficiency. None of this wasteful dilly-dallying with people who sucked up to his father for favors in return, no, when he rules the place, the business connections will be picked based on pure merit. He passed by multiple people who toasted him along the way and he only sipped lightly in return. His father was in a corner indulging in banter and drinks with yet another pretty blond lady. Rufus's face scrunched up in disgust and he turned and headed the opposite way. He did not want to know who his father laid his eyes on on his birthday.

Another pass through the crowd and he finally found a chair that was empty. He sat down with a long sigh, unheard in the midst of the noise of the party. He slowly closed his eyes as he sat with the drink set down on the nearby cocktail table. Footsteps sounded from nearby and stopped right behind him. He knew that walking pattern too well, and the scent of light cologne confirmed who he knew it to be. He breathed in, breathed out, relaxing with the fresh light scent before acknowledging the presence behind him.

"Tseng."

"Sir."

"Would you like the rest of my champagne? I don't want it anymore."

He felt more than saw the slight frown on the Turk's face and smiled. "Don't worry about me, I have other plans for later this evening."

"I shouldn't drink on the job Sir." Oh Tseng, ever so by the books Tseng.

"Nobody will notice. If nothing else, drink it for me. This particular brand is light on alcohol content anyways." He picked up the glass and held it out to the Turk who gingerly plucked it from his hand.

"Happy birthday Sir." Tseng raised the glass in a toast before gulping down the content. Rufus winced a little, he forgot that Tseng's barely just turned 21 ahead of him and probably had much less knowledge of how to drink. Tseng slid the glass onto the tray of a passing server before standing behind him again. They both glanced at the rest of the party going about their social lives. Few seemed concerned that Rufus had stopped socializing and sat apart on his own. His father was still off joking along with random blond lady. Tseng followed his gaze and grimaced when he saw what Rufus was looking at - the lady was a bit on the young side, too young in fact. Soon enough however, President Shinra brought the young blond over to Rufus. Tseng stood at attention while Rufus sat up straight.

"Son, let me introduct you, this is Lady Illyana. Her father is an excellent business man operating out of Sector 6. We have some good business ties with them. Lady Illyana, my son Rufus."

They exchanged formal greetings as his father beamed at them from the side. So the old man was out hunting for wives for him now? At least he wasn't being a creep by going after young ladies himself. Rufus pulled out all his BS conversation skills at once. When his old man was satisfied they were progressing, he finally left Rufus alone. Illyana watched the elderly man walk off before turning to face Rufus again.

"So....I'm guessing you're thinking the same thing as me, that I'm too young to be doing this kind of thing." So she was pretending as well. This at least made her more tolerable. "Look, I'm 18 this year and I'm not really into the idea of marrying so early." She sounded off, now clearly not hiding the gum she had in her mouth. Rufus was slightly amused - had she been hiding that gum from his father the whole time? She sat down across him and started rambling about teenage girl topics. He spared an amused glance at Tseng who still stood behind him. After a little while Rufus realized that Illyana was openly staring at Tseng instead of him. At 21, Tseng still held a youthfulness to his features despite his professional dress code - his eyes were full of mirth and he always had a small smile gracing his full lips, and who could resist those expressive chocolate eyes? He can't blame the teen girl for falling for Tseng's charms. He himself fell for those features years ago and he's not even a girl.

"That's my Turk, Tseng." Rufus voiced suddenly, causing both Tseng and Illyana to give him their attention. "He's quite handsome isn't he?"

Maybe it was because he wasn't used to attention and praise or maybe it was the little bit of alcohol from earlier, but Tseng was starting to blush a bit. Illyana giggled at the display of shyness. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Tseng struggled with the attention. Rufus was clearly having a little too much fun toying with him right now. He nodded in courtesy to the young lady before turning his eyes back down to the floor. His face still felt flushed and he awkwardly shuffled his feet then lightly kicked the leg of Rufus's chair when Rufus kept bragging about him. Rufus started laughing when he felt the kick to his chair confusing poor Illyana who lost interest in talking. She excused herself to go back towards the main party. It was yet another boring hour later before the party started to dwindle and guests were leaving. Rufus's mouth flattened when he spotted Illyana chatting with his father once again, but the old man was clearly touching the exposed back of her dress a little too much. He should not have given his father the benefit of the doubt. He sighed before getting up and pulling Tseng along.

"I'm done with this charade. I want to go to an actual bar." Tseng raised an eyebrow at him. Was that what Rufus's plans were for the rest of the evening?

"I'm not the best drinking partner." Tseng admitted. Rufus shrugged before he led Tseng to the elevators. "Maybe if we call Rude..."

Rufus stopped in the elevator and thought about it. Tseng was probably right. They were now all the same age and with bars, the more people, the merrier. Rude for sure knew more about alcohol. They dressed incognito before going out of Shinra Tower, met up with Rude in Sector 0 and headed towards a bar that Rude suggested in Sector 8.

~...~

The bar was high end. The dark frosted glass doors opened to reveal a classy wooden interior. Rude nodded to the bartender in greeting who recognized his repeat client.

"Pardon me dear, but I must check the IDs of your friends prior to serving anything with alcohol." The bartender at least didn't skimp on lawful service just for gil. Tseng slid his ID to the bartender as Rufus pulled out his. The bartender nodded once he's checked Tseng's but his eyes widened when the name Rufus Shinra showed up on the other ID.

"Oh pardon my rudeness Sir and happy birthday." It was the heir's 21st birthday today, and the Wutaiian boy who looked younger than his age was just a couple of months into his 21st. He seated them in a private booth per Rufus's request. He wanted to savor each drink slowly and not be bothered by other clients at the bar.

"I would like a sampling of the popular offerings." Rufus told the bartender who nodded and went to work.

First they got a tray of beer, but in small glasses. Rufus sniffed at the glass, noting how it smelled fruity. Beer is the beverage of choice for under-plate residents but the brew upper-plate was of much better quality. He took a sip and grimaced when the bitter taste hit his tongue and then there was the after taste of bread. He passed it off to Tseng who took a couple of sips with no visible reaction before nodding and passing the glass off to Rude, who took the last sips.

Next was a selection of Wutaiian wines. Tseng looked at them with interest. He's heard of them and had seen his own father imbibe on the stronger variants when he was little. He picked up the one labeled baijiu. That was the strong kind. He sniffed at it before taking one sip and almost spit it out. It tasted like something had died inside a bottle of fruity alcohol. Rufus looked on curiously and was amused at Tseng's reaction. He picked up the glass and took a curious sip before sliding it across the table wordlessly towards Rude. He's never getting that again. He tried the soju next. It was clear and mostly flavorless, but there was some kind of sweetness to it. Rufus sipped it appreciatively as Tseng sipped on the cup of sake. The sake was light and fruity but one can feel the alcohol going straight to the brain. Tseng smiled a little after a few sips of the sake then put it down. While it tasted much nicer, he shouldn't drink too much of the stuff at once. He and Rufus exchanged cups then. Rude looked on curiously. The baijiu was new to him and the other two's reactions were warranted, it was pretty nasty. Rude waited till they both passed the other cups over and he tasted each. He has a set of drinks that he normally ordered at the bar - being Costan meant he knew his liquors and freely imbibed it. He could hold his liquor pretty well and this little sampling will likely only leave him a little tipsy by the end of the evening.

Next came some of the classics - bourbon, tequila, vodka, and rum. The three appreciated the flavors of each of these. The bourbon was creamy with hints of vanilla and caramel. The tequila was wonderfully sweet. The vodka was straight and smooth and the rum gave off its intended sugar rush. Rufus raised his glass to both Tseng and Rude with each drink, toasting a belated happy 21st to both of them. By the end of these drinks, Tseng was turning slightly red and Rufus was starting to shade pink. Rude watched silently as the Turks' second in command laid his head down on the booth table, with a rare small smile gracing his face and was starting to look sleepy. The VP on the other hand looked alright but was starting to slur his speech and say things that were just a little off - like how he didn't want to get married to a woman and that he will run the company better when it's his turn and it will be soon, and that he thinks that Midgar is poorly designed. It didn't escape Rude when Rufus spouted the stuff directly into Tseng's ears and later he leaned onto Tseng for support.

The server brought them another tray of sampler drinks. Whiskey, brandy, cognac, and gin. Ah...the higher proof drinks are coming in for real now. Both Tseng and Rufus grimaced when the whiskey hit their throat with the burn of alcohol. Brandy went off much better but Rude knows that one will knock the two out faster than the previous drinks. He was actually surprised that either one had held out as long as now. Tseng wasn't much of a drinker as far as he knew and this should technically be Rufus's first time going through so much alcohol. The cognac was sampled slowly and then finally it was the gin. Tseng grabbed the cup of green liquor and took one sip and slid the glass over. "I could eat some tree branches and it would taste better." Tseng was officially mentally gone. Rufus looked like he wasn't far behind. He giggled at Tseng's comment while his arms are draped around Tseng's shoulders. Rufus's eyes were glazed over and Rude wondered if he should drop them off at their places before going home himself.

Before he knew it, there were plates of appetizers sitting in front of him, and he was going through a slice of cake. Rufus slowly scooped more cake into his mouth. It's his birthday isn't it? What day of the week was it again? Tuesday? Why were there stars inside a restaurant? What were they doing again? Oh hey Tseng's asleep. WAKE UP TSENG!! He shoved a spoonful of creamy cake into the Turks' mouth, making the long-haired man sputter awake before swallowing the spoonful of sweets. Next thing they knew, the appetizers have been devoured. Rude? Is that Rude? Why is he named Rude again? Eitherway Rude seemed to have gotten them a large pitcher of water to go with their appetizers and now his head is slightly more clear. Tseng seemed to have shaken off the sleepiness after eating something as well.

Another half an hour passed before they paid for their debauchery and indulgences. Rude carefully eyed his superiors, trying to assess how present they actually were. He offered to call for cabs for the two but Rufus openly refused. Tseng then followed up saying he'll take the VP back to HQ. Rude watched them as they left, practically hanging off of each other. Well if anything, Tseng had excellent reflexes for defense in even the most dire of situations as proven by defending himself in training while heavily drugged. He's not too worried about their safety. Their sanity however...

~...~

It was already late ish and they were drunk. Tseng at least knew that they were drunk. Rufus however, seemed too happy to be outside, away from the claustrophobic feeling that parts of Shinra Tower sometimes gave off. He stopped in front of a liquor store nestled between the Sector 0 and Sector 8 intersection. "Tseng, have you heard of port wines?" Tseng looked at him quizzically before shaking his head. "They're apparently like dessert. I want dessert." Rufus pushed his way into the store and Tseng followed. They ended up getting two different bottles and carried them back to HQ to Rufus's flat.

Tseng's head was just starting to clear a bit when Rufus poured him a large glass of port wine. It smelled delicious at least. Chocolatey, berry-like with hints of caramel. The worse of his judgment took over and they both started drinking again without knowing their limits. By the time one bottle was gone, Rufus was drunkenly messing with the cap of the other bottle. This one was more fresh tasting. Strawberry-like flavors hit them pleasantly. Just after midnight, they've gone through both bottles of port wine and were in a messy alcohol-induced stupor.

The mixes of alcohol were starting to make their presence known. The room felt hot, very hot. Both of them stripped down to their underwear. A few minutes later, they were in Rufus's bed making out under a tangle of blankets. It was hot, it was messy, their tongues danced against each other and Rufus's hands roamed over Tseng's muscles, discovering a few sensitive spots he didn't know about before much to his delight. The heady scent of alcohol mixed with their individual scents were enough to make one even more drunk than they were. Rufus tangled a hand into Tseng's now loosened hair. "You are the most beautiful person I've ever known." Rufus declared assuredly before claiming Tseng for the night.

Soon after both of them easily fell asleep. That was one hell of a night and one heck of an after party.

~...~

Veld frowned as he glanced at his watch again. His second in command still hasn't come in and it was getting close to 9:30 AM. At 10 AM, he got up from his desk and told his subordinates that he'll be back in a little bit. Tseng hadn't answered his phone all morning. He went by Sector 0 to check on Tseng's apartment. Nobody was there. Something was wrong. He hopes Tseng didn't run into any kind of trouble the night before. Being a Turk always had its dangers but as far as he was aware, Tseng was not on any kind of assignment aside from security details for the VP's birthday party the night before. Perhaps the party ran late last night. He can imagine it did since it was a birthday party, but where could Tseng be now? He had entered the apartment with a master spare key only to discover that the room was neat and clean and had no traces of Tseng.

He sighed dramatically when 11 o'clock rolled around and there still was no sign of Tseng.

"Where the HELL did he disappear off to?" He finally bit out in frustration in the middle of the office.

Reno and Rude looked up from their seats. "Who?"

"Tseng. Who else?"

Rude glanced at Reno before returning his gaze back to Veld, who he knew treated Tseng like a son. Veld technicaly treated all of them like they were his kids but he was very particular towards Tseng. He was harsher with, more hands on, and placed more trust in the young Wutaiian man. Tseng supposedly had dropped Rufus off at HQ last night then supposedly should have gone home and gone to sleep. Rude had a feeling Veld had already raided Tseng's apartment earlier. There was one other option. He got up and dragged Reno up with him. "Sir, I might have some idea as to where Tseng might be. If you would let me take Reno with me."

Veld glanced at his subordinate pair. There was something Rude wasn't telling him, but he still trusted them. "Alright, be quick. And report to me if you find out anything."

Reno looked at the back of Rude's head as they headed towards the elevators. "So....you think you know where Tseng might be?"

"Yeah Rufus dragged me and him out drinking last night after his big party."

"Oh? How was that?"

"As well as I expected. They were about 1/3 sober when they left for Rufus's flat but I'm not so sure Tseng ever made it back out."

"AHA...THE RUMOR." Reno interjected excitedly. He knew exactly why Rude was bringing him. He can hack his way into most rooms in the Shinra building. While Rude could probably punch a door open any day, the VP's door is not one you'd want to just punch your way through. Today, he can maybe PROVE the rumor, there were several bets going on amongst some of the younger Turks over the rumor - himself included.

As expected, Reno easily used his magrod to trick the door into opening. However, they were greeted with an unsettling growl when the door opened. Oh fuck, there was a murder doggo. How could they forget the lab created dog? Reno panicked a little while thinking as quickly as he can as to what to do as the dog got off from the floor and started heading towards them.

"D! Down!" The VP's commanding voice.

The huge military canine stopped in her tracks and circled back around before settling down next to the couch. Rufus's icy blue eyes pierced the two Turks. "What are you two doing here this morning?"

Reno swallowed hard. Was being caught breaking into the VP's room worse than being potentially mauled to death by a giant dog? Either way luck wasn't on his side today.

Rude bowed apologetically before stating his case that Veld was looking for Tseng and they were both worried and that they went into the VP's room to check as a last resort. Rufus snickered. "Well, you two are lucky that I'm awake because D would gladly have you as new chew toys. And Tseng's fine, just ... not awake yet." He pointed towards the bedroom. 

Reno's brows shot up. Wait what does THIS mean? Tseng was sleeping in the VP's bedroom? In his bed in his flat? So the rumor is true?

"We made a bad mistake because of me last night and ended up drinking two whole bottles of wine after the bar." Rufus explained.

  
Reno deflated a bit. Oh maybe it was just that. The rumor is not confirmed, but at least the part that Tseng spent the night with the VP is true. Rude took his sunglasses off and glanced at the VP earnestly. "Sir, would you mind if I checked on Tseng? I'm pretty sure Veld would like a status report and I'd like to know how functional he is today." Rufus nodded for permission granted and the two Turks entered the bedroom.

It was a fancy bedroom with an oversized bed in the middle. Otherwise the furnishing was sparse. Reno smiled as soon as he stepped in. Rumor confirmed. Tseng was spread out under the blanket still asleep on one side of the bed, his hair was undone, his clothes were strewn on the floor. The room smelled like alcohol but the scent could not mask the lingering smell of sex. Tseng looked like he was still out cold. Rufus had placed a pitcher of water next to the bed for him, and perhaps thoughtfully also put a lined trash can there as well.

As they went back into the hall, Reno and Rude looked at each other.

"Well partner?"

"I think you won your bet against Emma."

Reno's grin widened. "I am 100% sure I have. Now what do we tell Veld? Surely you can't tell him Tseng's piss drunk with a hangover and fucked with the VP."

Rude stopped in his tracks. Reno's right, that's not what you tell Veld in this case. "Our alibi will be he's not feeling well and went to a clinic."

Reno could not hold his laughter then. "Alright man....you owe me a drink." Rude slapped a hand on his shoulder. "You ain't old enough to drink yet."

Veld gave them the biggest skeptical look when they reported back. "Sick huh."

"Yes Sir." They were sticking to their little white lie.

Veld sighed after they sat back down. He knew they were lying, but they were probably lying for Tseng's sake. Maybe there was some truth to that rumor spreading around, but Tseng's old enough to make his own life decisions and he had good judgment most of the time. It will be what it is. He nodded to himself. Tseng's upstairs is what Reno and Rude's report meant.

Tseng woke up with the sun in his eyes. His head pounded and he immediately felt sick and leaned over the side of the bed. Luckily there was a trash can there and he hurled the contents of his stomach out before laying back down on the pillow. He doesn't remember much of what happened the night before. They went drinking at Rufus's request. He brought Rufus back to the apartment and then....??? Everything seemed muddy after that. Oh but they had some more wine, that's all he remembers. He quickly glanced at the clock. 12:30 PM Wednesday. HOLY SHIT VELD'S GOING TO KILL HIM. Rufus came into the room then and forced him to drink some water.

"Veld. I ...Sir, I have to go!"

Rufus sat down next to him on the bed and ran a hand through his hair. "Veld called saying you can take the day off and he hopes you'll feel better soon."

Tseng sighed before laying back down. His head was killing him and his stomach wasn't being much help either. But wait, why did Veld know he was with the VP?

"And your peers may have had a small glimpse into our ... um private life."

Tseng groaned and buried himself back into the blankets before Rufus decided he'll join him in bed the rest of the day.

"Best birthday ever Tseng."

"Worst day of my life Sir."

**Author's Note:**

> I just think Tseng has an off work persona that shows up when he's with people he can relax around. I also like the idea that Rufus likes to spoil him.


End file.
